Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source module and a lamp using the same.
Related Art
Lamps are known in which a light source module is used that has a structure including, for example, a light emitting component, namely a semiconductor laser package, disposed on an interconnection substrate, and a heat radiating member made from metal interposed therebetween (see Patent Literature 1 below).
The semiconductor laser package described in Patent Literature 1 below includes a base, namely a stem. The stem is pressed into and fixed to a hole in a heat sink, which is made from metal and is disposed on one face of a circuit board. A laser element is mounted on the stem and a tubular cap is provided on the stem so as to surround the laser element. Rod-like lead terminals are connected to the laser element, and the lead terminals are inserted into holes penetrating the interconnection substrate in a thickness direction and fixed to an interconnect pattern of the interconnection substrate.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-278361A